A data center may include storage systems. Client devices may access the storage systems over network connections. Client devices may attempt to access file system objects stored on the storage systems. Storage systems may use access control lists to enforce permissions against attempted access by client devices.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers may designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.